the_mystic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darwin's Lament (Song)
Darwin's Lament is a song sung by Darwin. It made it's first appearance in The Mystic Stars' Big Musical. It's a song sung by him wondering why he has his shyness in him. Each part of the lyrics is sung at different points in the special. Note: Any part of the song with a * after the verse is exclusive outside the special. This song is a redone of Sidetable's Lament from Blue's Big Musical. Lyrics (After failing to ask Gumball to be in the show, shortly after Tora loses his voice.) Darwin: How could I get to be in the show? If my friends, never know. I’m too shy to even try. But if I weren't so shy, I would reach for the sky*! (When Darwin is crushed by all the props not used for the show, where he is seen alone buried.) Darwin: Being shy is oh so tough, now I’m stuck holding onto all of this stuff. I could sing, I could dance, but I’m just too shy to even try to be in the show. Though I'm stuck holding this stuff, things can't get more rough then it has been*. (After fleeing after getting unstuck, he runs to his room and hides under his bed crying) Darwin: I feel like I have a very bad rash, from this shyness which is pure trash. I wish I had some hardcore cash, to show Gumball and everyone else what I want though this is a crash. I feel like I’ve been slashed by this emotional mash. (Before being given tickets by the neighbors, he feels dumped thinking that he's done with his singing career.) Darwin: I guess I missed my chance, to be in the big music show. Who knows when my chance will come again, or if this was my only chance. My shyness has failed me, my opus won’t be heard by all of the people. Why oh why, am I so shy at just asking a simple question to be in the possible only music show? Now my skills are all dried up, like a piece of ice melting from the hot sun. I know I could sing and show the world what I’m made of! I guess I wasn’t made for being in shows. (Him alone, buried with him buried in piles of junk, after fleeing to hide away from the world. He sings these verses while Gwen, Gumball and Tora look for him.) Darwin: My song will never be heard to the whole world. I know it, cause it’s true. I tried my hardest, but I have failed to be in the show. IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF MY...shyness, my cursed shyness that has taken control over my body. My heart is officially drenched in my tears from this tragedy. I don't wanna sound whiny, But I feel bad for my precious singing skills. All things are bad, bad, bad! About to get sad! Don't be glad, glad, glad! I should be mad at my shyness! And no one can cope! I am all doomed, doomed, doomed! Nothing's improved! Don't even try Darwin, your shyness is just you! Just give up, and cry Darwin and give up and cry out loud. (The end of the song, after being part of the show as being Aqua's singing partner replacing Tora after him losing his voice.) Darwin: I’m so glad that I sang my heart out, it wasn’t my opus but I don’t care. I just wanted to sing and I did! My shyness was overcome from just going on and never giving up on myself! I’ve never been better to sing in my life, I showed the world. What I was made of under these scales! Category:Songs